RPG Immersion
by Nightrider365
Summary: Shadow has woken up with no memories. He only knows his name, and how to survive in this new world. He has instincts which seem like voices in his head. He feels as though he is being watched...
1. RPG Immersion I

**Waking Up**

I woke up, my eyes opening slowly, to the blue sky, covered by a few clouds. I push myself into a sitting position, and looked around. I was at the foot of a large hill, nearly a mountain but not quite. I immediately put a name to it as an Extreme Hill. There was a large tree behind me. I walked towards it and had, for some reason, an urge to start punching it. I started to punch it and soon cracks started to appear in the trunk of the tree. Then the part of the tree I was punching broke into a small block version of itself. I picked it up and put it into my bag, which I just realized I had. I started to walk away when I stopped and stared at the tree. The rest of the tree was still there! But how? I couldn't understand how it was floating there, but decided it didn't matter right now. I simply started to punch it some more. After I completely destroyed the wood of the tree I noticed the leaves were vanishing. I watched them and realized some of them were dropping saplings. I gathered them up and decided to explore. I went to go down the hill, when I saw that there was a chest where I woke up. I went to the chest and looked inside. There was a note inside which simply said: _For you._ I was confused until I looked at the rest of the chest. What I saw made me face-palm. There were some wooden axes, quite a few in fact, and I saw a wooden pickaxe, some planks, a stick and a stone axe and pick. There was also a torch stuck in the ground next to the chest that I picked up. I broke the chest, picked it up and looked around again. I saw some coal in the side of the hill, and decided to use the pickaxes I found. I mined up all of the coal I found, which was seventeen pieces of the stuff. I decided to grab some stone as well, just in case of something bad happening. I decided to wander off and find somewhere to call home.

_**Hello! I'm a Line Break! Enjoying the story? You should review!**_

I wandered for a while until I found a fairly flat but still somewhat tall hill. It had a valley on one side with a cave and a pool of water in the valley, and a snowy forest on the other. I decided to call the snowy forest an Ice Forest because I quite like the feel of ice…but how did I know what ice felt like? I have no memories, just impulses and instincts…maybe I'm the first human to be in this world…I should probably make a shelter for the night. Hopefully it doesn't rain in the night.

_**A few minutes later, sometime during the night**_

I had the frame of my house complete, but I heard a moan from behind me. I turned around, with my stone sword in hand, which I had made earlier, and saw something that my subconscious classed as a Zombie. I made a sound of surprise, and instinctively slashed at it with my sword. I cut off its left arm, and punched it back. I slashed horizontally across its chest, but it had little to no effect on the zombie. I slashed again, this time taking off its head. Its body stumbled forward a few steps before falling onto the ground and dissolved, leaving behind a few chunks of some sort of meat, and some greenish-yellow orbs of light. I picked up the meat, and the orbs were drifting towards me. I warily reached out to them, when they suddenly vanished. I was confused, but I felt stronger somehow. Maybe they were the zombie's essence? I was going to go back to try and build some more of the house when I heard the _twang_ of an arrow, and then the **thud** of it hitting the ground. I looked around wildly, then looked up, seeing a skeletal archer with a bow and arrow in hand, aimed at me. It was above me slightly on a very small mound of dirt and grass with a bit of exposed stone. I ran up towards it, dodging its first arrow, but getting hit in my left shoulder with its next arrow. I slashed at the skeleton a few times until it collapsed and dissolved. I had left behind a bone, its bow and some more orbs. By now, the sun was actually rising. I had built and fought through the entire night. I sighed and shook my head. I went over to the massive tree next to my house and started to cut it down, because I was running out of wood to build with. When I finished cutting it down I went over to my house, made another work bench and placed it three metres to the left of the first work bench. I placed my two furnaces between them and then made a door. I dug up the grassy floor and replaced it with wood. Once I had done that and fitted in the door, I ground the bone into Bone Meal and sprinkled some on the saplings I planted. To my surprise and slight shock, they grew almost instantly. I gaped at them for about five seconds before shaking my head in resignation. It seems whatever world this is, it is very, very strange. I chopped down the trees, trying to use up my wooden axes, because my stone axe I had from the chest near where I woke up seemed to be better, and I wanted to get rid of my wooden ones. When I walked out of my house, or rather, jumped through the holes where the windows were going to go, I saw an odd green creature. It sort of looked like a massive green penis. It looked right at me and started walking towards me. Its face was odd and somewhat horrifying. It looked like it was screaming, as if it had no voice. I slashed at it when it got close, and it swelled up, as though as it was going to explode into a gory mess. I backpedalled as fast as I could, which seemed to make it stop. I charged at it, sliced at its neck and when it dissolved, it left behind a small pile of grey powder along with the increasingly common green orbs. I had decided to call the orbs,** Experience Orbs**, or **XP Orbs** for short, due to the fact that they were only dropped from the monsters. I gathered up the powder and went back to the house to place it into my chest. When I did that, I decided to go to the highest point I could get to, which was a spire of stone and dirt a fair distance from my home, so I could survey the area. When I got to the top, which was not easy by any means that I had at the moment, I saw my house quite easily, considering I knew where it was. But I what I also saw was a desert, with a lot of cacti, and the Ice Forest. However, other than that, I didn't see much of anything. I did see a small river and a lake near where I woke though. I went to the desert and decided to see if I could pick up the cactus with my bare hands. I poked it gently at first, just to check if it hurt me. It didn't when I poked it, but when I walked into it, it _did_ hurt. Not much, but enough to let me know that walking into cactus is bad. I gathered up some cactus and then I saw some sheep. My face broke into a relieved smile when I saw them, because I could get some wool, which I could then make into a bed! I went over to the sheep and started attacking them. I killed one, but then a zombie walked out of a cave to attack me! However, it was day and though at the time I didn't know, the day causes zombies and skeletons to burst into flame. It was a somewhat slow progress, but it explained why they were never on the surface during the day. They must only come out at night, or in dark and covered areas. But anyway, the zombie tried to attack me but I knocked it back. There was a skeleton behind it which shot at me, but instead hit the zombie. The zombie, with its one track mind, ignored it and continued to attack me. I fended it off and killed it, then charged at the skeleton, ignoring the loot from the zombie for now. I used my wooden axe, so it could be used up faster, and started to clobber the skeleton into bits. It dropped a bone and a couple of arrows. The zombie had dropped a couple pieces of what I had called Rotten Flesh. I now had three pieces, and then got attacked by another zombie. I had walked into the cave because the skeleton was smart enough not to go outside. The zombie was slow, like all the other zombies I had fought, and I killed it easily. Once it was dead, I looked around and saw some iron on the floor of the cave. I mined it up along with some coal in the wall and explored deeper. I had made some torches earlier on I light up my house with and I put them to use here as well. I explored deeper into the cave and found a zombie and a giant spider in a large room of the cave. The zombie and spider attacked together, not in sync, but both of them wanted to kill me, so they were working together for now. I killed the spider first, slicing it in half while it jumped at me, the two halves of its body landing behind me and dissolving. The zombie attacked like all other zombies, walking towards me with its arms stretched out and moaning. I stabbed it in the stomach, dodged its swing and sliced its head off. I absorbed the XP orbs and gathered the rotten flesh and the spider's silk and what seemed to be its eye. When I went deeper into the cave after killing the two enemies, I dispatched a skeleton, and had to dig up some gravel, with my hands because my stone shovel that I had made for digging up my floor and some sand from the desert had broken in the desert. I grabbed a bit more iron ore, dug up some more gravel, because I had learnt that it sometimes dropped flint, which would be useful for arrows and such. When I exited the cave, from the entrance I heard a spider and narrowly dodged its first attack. It managed to bite me on my sword arm, but thankfully it wasn't poisonous as far as I could tell. When I got into view of my currently unfinished home, I was set upon by a zombie. I slew it quickly, but I then saw some sort of small black spider, with purple spots on its body, and purple eyes. It charged at me when I blinked, stopping when I looked directly at it. I was able to hit it once, and then it vanished. I hadn't killed it, that I was sure of. I was then hit from behind, as I felt a horrible burning pain in my back. I sliced blindly behind me and failed to hit anything but air. Then I felt even more pain, and my vision went black.

_**LINE BREAK! I DO NOT OWN THE DIVINE RPGCRAFT MOD, NOR DO I OWN MINECRAFT!**_

I opened my eyes, to see myself where I woke up originally. I looked around confused. Was I dead? Was this the place where dead people go? So does that mean I had died already? I wandered to where I had blacked out before, unless I actually _had_ died. When I got there, I saw my belongings strewn everywhere, with no monsters in sight. It was still somewhat dark, so I gathered up my items and fashioned a slightly crude, but quite comfortable and warm bed for the rest of the night. I put some of my stuff into my large double-chest that was suspended above my work area and went to sleep. I was slightly worried about monsters killing me in the night, but the bed was too warm and comfortable for me to care much. I fell asleep thinking that while this world was very hostile, I could definitely survive in it.

_**(AN)**_** So, first chapter of my new story, with 2,149 words, not including my Authors Note. I will not put a disclaimer in every single chapter by the way. I think it takes away from the story, so I am putting it in as a line break. Please review! Tell me if I should put in other players like I put in the main guy! Also tell me what I should call him! My MC username is skywalker952, but I want to give him a proper name.**

**Thanks! Nightrider365**


	2. RPG Immersion II

**Dungeoneering **

I woke up to the sun rising over the stone spire, its heat warming my face. I got out of bed, and looked into my chest to see what I needed to do. I looked at my frame of a house and decided I should probably put some windows in. I already had empty spaces for the windows, I just had to fit them in. I took out the sand and some coal and started cooking the sand into glass. While it was smelting, I put some blocks down to make a stairway up onto the top of the frame to put the roof on. I made some wooden stairs and put them on as a roof, then went back down to grab some of the finished glass and put in four blocks as the skylight. I grabbed some iron I had put into the other furnace overnight and made some boots and a helmet with it. I put the rest of the glass in the window holes, and went off to find a cave. Along the way I "walked" down a cliff. I stumbled and fell a few times, injuring myself, and at the bottom saw a skeleton hiding under an outcrop of rock. The first arrow I dodged, and I hid behind a boulder of dirt to avoid the second one. I saw the arrow stuck right next to my face. I ran out of range of its shots and went round to its other side. I killed it after taking a couple of shots point-blank. I went to pull out the arrows it shot into me and just now realised I had two bars on my arms. One was blood-red, with a thick black border and the other one was cyan with a navy blue border. The cyan one had enough of a difference between the border and the actual bar colour that I could tell what part was what; however what I couldn't tell was what they were for. I thought that maybe the blood-red one was perhaps my health, because it was about half full and slowly filling up. The other one was full and didn't change as I walked. I didn't think it was a stamina bar and it probably didn't represent my hunger either because I was surprisingly hungry as I had just realized, but the bar was still full. I dove into a river that was probably the same river I saw when I woke up, and gathered a few ink sacs from the squids. I don't know why, but I felt like I should. I then made my way back home and started climbing the hills to get home. I climbed the first one, but then tripped on the top and fell forwards. My eyes widened in fear of the large drop, but I landed on a small dirt outcropping. I felt relief surge through me for a moment, but then fear filled me again as I felt it shift and move below me before it gave way completely and I fell once more. I vaguely noticed a sheep falling with me, it was probably on the outcropping with me, but that was one of the last things on my mind. I hit the ground hard and felt something crack. I also heard something crack and waited for the pain. I felt the pain, but it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. As it turns out, the crack sound was the sheep falling and dying. It had broken all of its legs, due to its landing on them. I slowly got up, groaning in pain and checked myself for broken bones. I didn't feel any broken bones, but I had a lot of pain in my legs. I looked at my left hand to see how much health I had lost. I was surprised, for the amount of pain I was feeling, I hadn't lost much health. I sighed in exasperation and started making my way to where I thought my home was. I climbed up the large wall of rock and dirt and didn't fall, despite me sprinting and jumping everywhere. I got over the top of the hill and made my way down. At the bottom I skidded to a top and my eyes widened in surprise. Because at the bottom, there were so many animals! I already had some cooked porkchops from some pigs I had killed ages ago, but I could probably do with some wool. I gathered some wool and continued home. I saw my house hidden behind another spear of stone near my house. I smiled and continued towards it, but then stopped suddenly with my eyes widened in shock. Next to my house was a giant monster with a single large eye wearing a loincloth. I remember something about these things, they were called Cyclops, and they are really hard to kill. I charged it and started attacking it with my stone sword. I kept on attacking, but it wasn't showing any signs of being hurt. It punched me and I was thrown back a fair distance. I quickly looked at my left hand and scowled. The health bar was near empty. I jumped up and charged at the Cyclops again. Eventually, while I was attacking, my sword broke. I swore loudly and colourfully. I just started punching the Cyclops and backed under the trees that I had planted. It wasn't able to reach me while I was under the trees, but I needed a weapon to kill it otherwise I would die of boredom. I skirted round the trunk of the tree I was under and ran past the Cyclops as it swung at me. I ran round my house and quickly opened and closed the door. I watched as the Cyclops walked to my door, but it didn't do anything other than jump in place. I was confused as to what it was doing, until I realized it probably didn't know how to use doors. That and the fact that it was too big for the door anyway made me feel a bit safer. I walked to my work area and started on a new sword. I made two stone swords in a short time. I put one in my leather sheath on my belt and held the other in my right hand. I clenched it tightly, warily watching the Cyclops. The Cyclops saw me and started to attack me again. I attacked it, tripping it over and stabbing it in the eye. The stab killed it, but it didn't drop anything except for the XP Orbs. From what I've seen, XP Orbs are dropped from all monsters and animals and some monsters drop more than others. I put my stuff into my chest, and decided to go mining. I wandered out to find a cave, but I found another Cyclops instead. I went to kill it because I wanted the XP, and I also wanted to find out what they dropped. I tried to kill it, but I died three times. The problem was I lost my backup sword in a random lava pool and my sword that I was using broke. I had to use my stone axe to kill the Cyclops. I passed by a tall black coloured monster which had purple dust particle things being absorbed into it. I avoided looked directly at it when I passed it to my home and made a couple new stone swords. I needed some iron and diamond things though, so I killed the newly christened Enderman, because it looked like a man version of the black and purple spider that killed me before and because they teleported I called them Ender spiders. I decided to try and find a cave to get some iron and diamonds. I wandered in a sort of southern direction and found a couple of cave entrances. I entered the one on the right, but paused because I saw some odd bird shaped things that had rainbow coloured particles going into it. I was quite wary of attacking it, but it seemed passive for now. I walked around it and it turned to watch me walk by it. It didn't try to kill me however, which I was thankful for. A skeleton shot me when I got past it, and I ducked back when it shot again. I walked backwards, ready to dodge the next arrow shot. When it shot I tensed, preparing to dodge, but instead the skeleton hit the rainbow thing. The rainbow thing instantly charged at the skeleton, killing it with just one hit. I noticed there was another one. I needed to give them a name and thought on some names. They had rainbow particles… Rainbours? Yes, Rainbours… I was thankful that I decided not to attack them, considering I had barely any armour right now. I grabbed four blocks of iron ore that was in the cave floor and grabbed a bit of coal in the wall. After that I carefully jumped into a hole that contained a skeleton and killed it, only getting hit once. I mined up some more iron, continuing further into a branch of the cave, placing torches down, only to reach a dead end. I backtracked and went into another cave that branched off, leading further into the hill that the cave was in. I found more coal, dug it up and, continuing further, found an underground pool of water. There wasn't much in there though. Simply some coal, and the pool. I went back to where I was with the skeleton and saw a bit of sunlight shining through. I walked over to it and almost fell in a hole with a creeper in it. I crouched to look into the hole and saw the creeper looking up at me. I backed away and went to a hole that was lower so I could try to kill the creeper. I shot it twice with the two arrows I got from the skeletons earlier and then jumped down to kill it with my sword. There was nothing in the hole though, so I dug my way out back into the cave and explored in the direction I was going. I found a hole that went directly down, and if I wasn't careful about going down I would probably break my legs. I jumped down carefully and heard a spider. I saw some iron ore in the wall, a skeleton in the distance and saw another creeper. This cave would hopefully have some useful stuff in it! I grabbed the iron and killed the spider. I heard a hissing sound and swore. The creeper exploded, only hurting me a tiny bit because I hid behind some stone. I went deeper into the cave and found two more creeper, which both walked towards me trying to kill me. "**FUCK"** I yelled. I hit the first creeper once, walked backwards a bit, then slashed it twice more, but then didn't back away far enough to stop it from exploding. Thankfully I took no damage from it, but it was a bit of a waste. I tried to find the second creeper but couldn't see it. I walked ahead a bit then found it behind a corner. I hit it once and dashed back behind the corner. I hit it again and knocked it quite a ways back. I then charged it and killed it with a couple more hits. I mined a bunch of iron, about twelve or so blocks, but realized I only had five torches left. I had no sticks either. I grabbed a few more iron ore blocks, but my pickaxe broke while I was mining it. I took out my iron pickaxe instead and dug up the last of it. I then teleported back home with the waypoint I had, and made some more torches. I put the iron on to smelt, and chopped down some more trees because I was very low on wood. I replanted the trees with the saplings. I turned the thirty wood logs into a bunch of planks and decided to make a storage building. I also made myself an iron chestplate, an iron sword, axe and shovel. I made the foundation of the storage barn a ten by ten building, with oak log corners. I built up the walls to four blocks tall, then started on the floor. I dug up the floor, used up the eight blocks of wood I had left and then, because I ran out of wood, cut down some more trees. As I cut down a giant oak, I was attacked by a skeleton. I killed it, taking only a couple of hits. With my armour, it did close to no damage with each shot. As I finished off the oak, another skeleton attacked me. I took it put quickly, but my bow had no arrows. I made the thirty-six logs into planks and finished off the floor. I then put a second floor into the storage barn and made some ladders. I put the ladders on the wall opposite to the double door entrance, and started to put up some walls for the second floor. I cut down some more trees, because once again I ran out of wood. I discovered a skeleton hiding beneath the leaves of a tree, hiding from the rays of the sun. I hit it once, its health depleted enough to die from a single hit from my stone sword. I turned the logs into planks but then saw an Enderman in my house. I scowled. It had placed a block of grass in my house! I walked in and sliced at it. I only got a single hit on it before it teleported, but when it teleported, it ended up outside, and turned passive. It teleported again, because while the sun didn't harm it, it seemed to think it did. I went back to build the barn. I finished the walls of the barn, but I needed logs for the corners. I made the remaining wood into two crafting tables, placed them next to the entrance and made eight chests out of the remaining wood. I cut down more trees for the logs and finished the barn walls completely. I finished the barn, save for the roof, and placed the chests down. I labelled them with signs and then killed a Cyclops. I tried to kill another, but died in the process. Thankfully, this time I kept my items. I was unsure why, but I decided not to question it. When I finally killed the Cyclops, I got a gold bar. I put it in the chest for it in the barn and went back to the cave. I found more iron and once I mined it up, explored further. I ended up falling into a hole and landing in a large room of the cave with some water. The water broke my fall, but I found some lava! I didn't have a bucket on me, nor did I have one at home. I teleported back home and made a bucket. I also made some iron leggings so I had a full set of iron armour.

**(**_**AN**_**) So, Chapter Two. This story will get chapters faster than my Assassins Creed/Percy Jackson story because this one is simply me writing down everything I do in a game, rather than me thinking up a bunch of stuff. It's a lot easier, trust me. It helps that I enjoy it as well :D Please review, I need to know what you think! Also, please give me some ideas on my other story, I'm kinda stuck on it. I got writers block for it. Thanks!**

**Nightrider365 out!**


End file.
